


Figure My Heart Out

by kaalamarii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Soft Satan, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalamarii/pseuds/kaalamarii
Summary: GN!MC/SatanSatan and MC have been sleeping together, but maybe Satan's starting to feel something toward the human.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Figure My Heart Out

It wasn’t the most romantic, MC leaning over the bathroom sink with their underwear around their ankles, legs spread. Satan stood behind them, pants down just enough to let his cock out, slamming in and out of them. He let out grunts and small groans and complaints about whatever it was that was making him feel wrathful today. His fingers gripped MC’s hips, making marks in their skin. 

It all started weeks ago. Satan had been stressed. Starting arguments with his brothers, throwing tantrums when things didn’t go his way, the usual wrath, but worse. It had been going on for a while, and it was making the whole house uncomfortable. The Brothers and MC mostly stayed in their rooms, complaining to each other about the fourth oldest in group messages.

It was something Asmo said in one of those chats that stayed with MC, something they couldn’t stop thinking about. 

Maybe he needs to get laid.

The brothers all blew him off (except Mammon, who replied, “Don’t we all.”), and although MC joined them in laughing about it, they thought maybe there was some truth to it. When Satan was around, whether in class or just around the House of Lamentation, MC couldn’t help but watch him and wonder. He was handsome, they had to admit.

The two hadn’t spoken much since MC got to Devildom. Satan was almost always nose deep in a book, closed off to the world. Not to mention, he always seemed pissed at something or otherwise disinterested in any matters regarding the human. He was friendly enough, but MC definitely didn’t think much of him. They were acquaintances and rarely even thought of each other.

Until that message from Asmo.

After a particularly nasty argument with Lucifer, Satan had stormed off to his room, and MC decided just to go for it. Praying that they didn’t get murdered by the Avatar of Wrath, they got up and followed him.

“Hey, Satan,” they called out, causing the demon to stop and look back at them. 

“What do you want?”

“Oh, um…I wanted to see if you had a book in your room.”

Satan rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “I have a lot of books, you might want to be more specific.”

MC chuckled nervously. “Right. Um, I was hoping for some suggestions.”

Satan didn’t answer for a moment, considering what to say. No, he didn’t really want some stupid fucking human in his room. He was irritated as hell right now, and the last thing he wanted was MC rooting around in his book collection. Though he was always up to talk about books. 

And they looked so pathetic, nervously messing with their clothing and avoiding his eyes, giving him awkward, forced smiles.

Satan sighed and nodded his head toward his bedroom. MC smiled, following the demon in.

“What do you like to read?” he asked, picking up a pile of books off the floor and flipping through them, considering which ones to give to MC.

MC shrugged. “A little bit of everything, I guess. I liked Harry Potter as a kid.”

They looked around his room, shifting uncomfortably. It was annoying. 

“Why are you so nervous?” he asked, handing MC a book. 

MC watched him as he ran a finger along the spines of some books on a shelf. “Sorry. I just…I’ve noticed you’ve been…stressed lately.”

“And?”

“Sometimes when I’m really cranky, there’s certain things that relieve that.”

Satan laughed. “Cranky? I’m the Avatar of Wrath. You being a little fussy when your tummy hurts is not the same as the wrath of a demon.”

“I know. But when I’m stressed, I find that there’s one thing in particular that helps with it.”

“And that is?” Satan crossed his arms, an amused looked on his face.

MC sighed, running a hand over the book he had given them. “Sex,” they uttered.

Satan lost his amused smile, his eyes widening a little. “Excuse me? Did you just say…”

MC nodded. “I wanted to let you know, if you think it’ll help you feel better, you can take your anger out on me.”

“Are you really offering me sex?”

MC held the book up, using it as a shield against the embarrassment. “I was, but that’s stupid, so never mind. Thanks for the book.”

MC turned to leave, their hand on the door knob as Satan spoke up. “Wait.”

They sighed and turned to look at the demon. “Just forget I said anything, Satan.”

MC avoided any eye contact with Satan after that, instead distracting themselves with the book he had lent them. But now it was Satan that was fixating. He found himself watching them read the book that they had borrowed from him. He found the look of concentration they got kind of adorable. He let himself ogle a little when they had dropped their D.D.D. and bent down to get it. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea, taking his anger out on the human. Plus, it had been a while.

So when they brought the book back to him, excitedly telling him how they loved it, he cleared his throat, and let them know that if their offer still stood, he accepted. This surprised the human, but they felt a tingle run up and down their backbone at the thought of being in bed with The Avatar of Wrath himself.

Their first time together was a little awkward, nerves getting in the way of them letting loose. Satan, somewhat afraid of hurting the human, couldn’t really get into it. But by their second time, and with a safe word in case Satan got a little too rough, they were both able to enjoy themselves. Each time got better, the chemistry they had together surprising both of them.

Still, there wasn’t anything between them. The two of them still didn’t spend time together outside of their intimate times, besides MC borrowing the occasional book from Satan. Something would piss Satan off, and he’d text MC a location and they’d meet up, fuck, and go their separate ways.

It was an arrangement they were both happy with. Until the day he told MC to meet him in the school bathroom.

He noticed MC slouched against a wall at RAD, giving Solomon flirty eyes as the two humans talked. Solomon leaned into MC, hand on the wall next to their head, and whispered something, making MC laugh and playfully smacked his chest. 

In fact, Satan noticed Solomon around a lot more lately. In MC’s room helping them with homework, walking them to class, eating lunch with them. Satan was getting sick of the stupid sorcerer. 

Each time he saw Solomon, it triggered something in the demon, and he found himself sending that familiar text. 

MC caught on quickly that whenever Solomon was around, Satan called them away, cutting their time with the other exchange human short. They also noticed how every time Satan seemed more emotional. Rougher, more noisy, holding them tighter and tighter. On the other hand, MC noticed they were no longer quickies in Satan’s room before bedtime. Now their time was drawn out. There was more kissing, more touching, more intimacy. Satan would look them in the eyes during, a dopey grin on his face that MC figured he no one else had ever seen, and that he himself probably wasn’t even aware of. 

Truth was, Satan did know how he looked at MC. He tried to stop it, but couldn’t. And he couldn’t ignore the feeling in his chest when he saw them with someone else. This was becoming something more than sex for Satan and as much as he lied to himself, he could no longer evade it. Especially when he saw the way Solomon and MC acted around each other.

Hence, the text, inviting MC to one of the RAD bathrooms.

MC cleaned themself up and jumped up onto the bathroom sink counter they had just been fucked on. They eyeballed Satan as he also cleaned up and tidied his clothing.

“What’s going on with us?” MC asked, surprising the demon with their straightforward question.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. It’s been different lately. The sex.”

Satan’s blonde hair fell in his face as he looked over at the human. “Was it not good?”

“Of course it was. It always is.”

“Then what’s the issue? Are you upset I’m not Solomon?” It slipped out of Satan’s mouth, wrath speaking before he could think.

“I knew it! You’re jealous!”

“I’m not.”

“You are. You think I want to fuck Solomon.”

“Have you?” Satan questioned, his eyebrow cocking.

MC chuckled. “No! And I don’t want to.”

MC grabbed Satan’s arm, pulling them over to the counter and wrapping their arms around him. “I like you.”

Satan hesitated before returning their hug. “I like you too.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Satan grinned, giving the human a kiss. “You’re becoming too brave.”

“And you’re becoming soft.” MC teased, kissing him back.

“Only for you, so don’t tell anyone.”

“It’s a deal if you give me a second round tonight.”

“Deal. But first I want to take you on a date tonight.”

“Wow, an actual date. Can my boyfriend, Solomon, come?”

Satan kissed them again with a growl. “Watch it, human. You know what happens when I get angry.”


End file.
